


Because he asked

by Melime



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: When Foggy finds out about Matt's latest date, he reacts badly, but not for the reason Matt thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthedefenseyourhonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthedefenseyourhonor/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Porque ele pediu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198647) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Many thanks to my beta feygrim.

Matt's POV

He wasn’t all that upset, Matt told himself, even though it was a blatant lie. Sometimes this sort of thing just happened, some people needed time to accept him, and that was terrible, but there wasn’t much of an immediate solution to it, so he might as well not worry too much about it. And really, who was he to say that Foggy was avoiding him because he found out Matt went out with their very male colleague? Right, and it was just a coincidence that some people got uncomfortable when they realized he was blind. It wasn’t even a good date, turns out the guy was just after his notes, and gave up once confronted with the obvious conclusion that they were in braille (not the brightest bulb in the bunch, that one, but Matt always had a weakness for a good, melodic voice).

\---

Foggy's POV

So Matt liked guys, so what? It was no big deal, it didn’t change things at all. Foggy was just upset that he would go out with whatshisface because the guy was a huge dick that kept passing his classes via flirting with people until he got their help. Foggy just wanted what was best for his friend, and what was best for Matt was being with someone who cared about him for who he was. And that didn’t mean that person had to be Foggy, he wasn’t that delusional, since Matt was seriously hot and could have nearly anyone he wanted.

\---

Matt's POV

The point was, maybe this wasn’t the end of him and Foggy. Maybe Foggy would get his head off his ass and stop ignoring him. And maybe, next time Matt saw him, Foggy’s heart wouldn’t beat on that panicked rhythm that made Matt’s act in a way that felt worse than he expected it to feel.

\---

Foggy's POV

It was just that… he had a point with all of this, he just couldn’t remember what it was now. It was hard to think when he kept having inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. Not that he didn’t have those before, after all Matt looked like that and was funny, good company, and… no, he wasn’t going to think about that, because there was no way he had a shot with Matt; knowing Matt was also bi didn’t change that. And if he wanted them to stay friends--and that was what he wanted the most in the world--then he had to find a way to be in the same room as Matt and not panic fearing that Matt would somehow find out what he was thinking.

\---

Matt's POV

Alright, this was getting ridiculous. He could tell that Foggy was trying to act normal, but things were far from normal, and he wished Foggy would just say something. The last week had been torturous, and he couldn’t imagine having to stand that for the rest of the semester. He never expected Foggy to act this way, but once in awhile he still read people wrong; in a way, his skills were still developing. The worst part was, Matt had a bit of a crush on Foggy for a while now, and perhaps the problem was that Foggy was starting to suspect that. Anyway, he couldn’t allow that to keep going.

\---

Foggy's POV

That was it. He was going to talk to Matt, put everything out in the open, and then everything would be back to normal. Except for that annoying persistent thought on the back of his head that insisted he should make a move, or, in its less eloquent moments, just made him remember of Matt just out of the shower, with a towel doing a poor job of hiding his assets. But he wouldn’t let that get in the way of their friendship.

\---

“There’s just one thing I don’t get. Why Brad? He doesn’t seem like your type, not a lot of content there.” Shit, it was the wrong thing to say. And the wrong moment, too. Matt had just come to pick up some things before his class, and Foggy was working on a paper, but the question left his mouth before he could think it through.

Matt sighed. “As opposed to Becky, and Kathy, and Catelhyn-with-an-h-after-the-l-not-the-t?” He sounded bitter, he didn’t care.

“That’s not why I’m saying! It’s just… you can do better than him.” Like, Foggy wasn’t saying that he would be better, but hey, at least he wouldn’t be after an easy way to skim through law school. “So, why him and not… someone else?”

Matt had heard that argument before, the ‘we just want what’s best for you, and what’s best is a girl’, and even though he didn’t identify hate coming from Foggy, but rather something he couldn’t quite place, he couldn’t help but feel angry. “I don’t know, because he asked, why is that such a big deal?”

“I could have asked.” If it was actually possible to hear alarm bells inside one’s own head, this was it. “I mean…”

“You could,” Matt said without thinking. He thought he heard something, in the way Foggy’s heart was beating, the way he swallowed nervously, his breath caught.

“I could…?” Foggy half-asked, half-stated.

The ball kicked between them and off to the side of the court, the moment passed.

“Right, I have…”

“Do you wanna go out? I mean, with me?” Foggy blurted in a single breath, because he couldn’t stand for them to stop on that note.

Matt hesitated for a moment, but he couldn’t hear any indication that Foggy was anything but sincere, albeit more than a bit panicked. At least that would explain the way he had been acting this past week. “Yes,” he cleaned his throat, “yes, I do.”

“Great, so I’ll… I mean, we… could go for a movie, there’s this festival...” Foggy hit his forehead, of course he wouldn’t want that. “I just facepalmed.”

Matt smiled fondly, he loved how Foggy would just casually describe his gestures, not wanting to exclude Matt, but not making it a bit deal. It was unnecessary, of course, but Foggy didn’t know that, so it was still thoughtful. “The silent film festival?” he guessed.

“Yeah, I realized, terrible idea. But dinner or drinks doesn’t seem like a date idea, we already do that all together all the time.”

He had a point there. “How about this, I’ll think about a date, and you worry about meeting your midnight deadline. You can always plan the second one.” And, to lift the mood, he added a joke, “After all, how hard can it be to plan a date when I’m guaranteed to take you home?”

He was sure Foggy’s heart exploded right around then.


End file.
